


Thoughts on Santa

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Christmas, Community: hd_seasons, Drabble, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has some thoughts on Santa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts on Santa

**Author's Note:**

> For my HD_Seasons Advent, with the prompt "Santa Hat"

"Potter, what are you wearing?" Draco asked, as his boyfriend emerged from the bathroom.

"It's a Santa hat!" he declared happily. "It's a Muggle thing!"

"I realize it's a Muggle thing," Draco snapped, "that's why I want to know what it is doing in our rooms.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher simply smiled loopily in reply. "I thought I'd wear it to the Great Hall for breakfast today, since its Christmas Eve!"

"No one will even know what it is." Draco protested.

"Then I'll explain!" Harry replied cheerfully. "Everyone should know about Santa!"

Sighing, Draco let the topic drop and headed into the bathroom to get himself ready for the day.

)(o)(

"Wait, how does he get to all the houses?" one of the first year Ravenclaws asked, a spoonful of soup forgotten half-way to her mouth.

"The Muggles don't have an answer, other than to explain about time zones, but I believe he uses a time turner," Harry explained patiently.

Despite himself, Draco found himself as engrossed in Harry's explanation as the few students who had stayed for the Holidays. And the other teachers, if the lack of conversation around the mixed table was any indication.

"Muggles can't use time turners, though," a Gryffindor third-year protested.

"Obviously Santa isn't a muggle!" One of the younger Lions shot back. "I mean he's lived far longer than a Muggle can, and he wears robes and a pointed hat. Of course he's a Wizard!"

Before they could argue, another voice piped in. "What about the reindeer you mentioned?" An older Slytherin asked.

Harry grinned. "That's my favorite part. I think that he uses flying horses, which, as you know, there are many varieties of. He might even use Thestrals, since they fly faster than most other horses, which would help with the time thing. Or..."

Here he paused for effect, and Draco wondered just how much thought his lover had given to this whole 'Santa' thing.

"Or, he could have bred some kind of flying horse with actual deer or reindeer, to create a flying hybrid." Harry concluded triumphantly.

The table broke out into chatter at that, and Harry calmly took a bite of his roast. Draco was the only one who saw the small grin all but hidden beneath his furry hat. Once he was sure the others were engrossed in their own conversations, Draco leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Okay, what was that smirk for?"

"Just waiting for one of them to realize that students from all four Houses have been having a civil, spirited discussion together for over an hour," he whispered back.

Draco's jaw dropped. Though not as pronounced as they had been when he and Harry were students, House Rivalries were always present at Hogwarts, especially between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Glancing back down the table, where his fifth-year Slytherin was now debating with the two Gryffindors on what house the wizard Santa must have been in, Draco found his shocked look being replaced by a smirk. "You did this on purpose," he hissed at his boyfriend.

Harry just grinned his little Slytherin smirk again and dug into his meal.


End file.
